Bet
by Khatal
Summary: Hana was hiding his presence inside the closet… the closet on his parents' room… the room that was now occupied by them… and they were getting too loving for his liking… "C'mon god! You are my uncle! SAVE ME!", he begged on his thoughts. (oneshot)


Hana was hiding his presence inside the closet… the closet on his parents' room… the room that was now occupied by them… and they were getting too loving for his liking… He was cursing his fiancée for the stupid bet they have done, he thought it would be easy: just enter in their bedroom and get an old book his mother used for the trainings... But now he was trapped there with only 2 ways out: 1. Wait and get a lifetime trauma by hearing them "loving" each other or 2. Get out and confess before they reach that point and receive his mother's punishment…

" _I don't like the options…"_ , he thought taking a blue skin color...

"Yoh!"

He felt nausea when he heard his mother calling his father name in the middle of a flirty laugh and his father making a playful growl in answer.

" _C'mon god! You are my uncle! SAVE ME!"_ , Hana begged in his thoughts. He couldn't ask for Amidamaru's help because he was supposed to complete the task by his own, so he told his spirit to take the day off.

He heard the kisses and then another growl from his dad followed by his mom's moan.

"You are even more gorgeous day after day", his father said with ragged breathing.

" _OK. I'm done!"_ , he stood ready to confess. His mother's punishment would be a thousand times better than hearing them like this. He was about to open the closet's door and reveal his presence when he heard someone knocking the door… That presence was Alumi's. " _Alumi! Precious Alumi!"_ , he cried out in his mind.

"The door…", his mom's voice with ragged breathing.

"The door can wait", his father's answer.

" _OPEN THE DOOR FUCKING PERVERT!"_ , Hana screamed in his thoughts.

"It's Alumi… she could hear…"

" _Thank you so much mom!"_ ¸ Hana blessed his mother's self-control almost crying in happiness for letting him get out of that situation.

"I can't open the door with this!", he whispered.

Hana felt nausea again… imagining what did he mean by "this". There was a brief silence between them until his mother giggled…

" _Does she giggle like other human beings?!_ ", Hana thought astonished. This was the first time in his 13 years of life he heard his mother giggling like that.

"Ok. Stay here and keep it while I take rid of her", she whispered in a purr.

" _NO! WAIT MOM! TAKE HIM TOO!",_ Hana cried out in his thoughts. He needed his father out of the room in order to escape.

"Sensei! It's an emergency!"

Alumi's scream make him believe there was something really bad happening, but of course she was acting just to save him. He heard his fiancée running away through the hall and his mother following her, then his father cursing out loud and moving quickly around the room (probably taking some clothes) and then following the other two.

He waited just a few seconds and opened the door carefully, just enough to look inside the room with one eye. When he was convinced everything was clear he rushed outside promising himself he would never EVER get back there without knocking the door first. He walked downstairs to see what kind of emergency Alumi thought and to have an alibi just in case.

"Alumi… this could wait", Anna said frowning at her student, clearly pissed.

"What's wrong?", Hana asked pretending he was sleepy, waking up from a nap.

"Alumi needs help with her training. Hana, be a good fiancé and help her, we are busy", Yoh said grasping his wife's waist and walking back to their room at fast pace.

Hana narrowed his eyes and looked them walk away. His father was almost taking her in his arms and running to reach their room.

" _Yeah… Extremely busy_ ", that was Hana's sarcastic thought when they were out of sight.

"You lost, Slave", Alumi stated walking away with a self-satisfied smile.

"Not so fast!", he yelled taking her by the wrist to make her stop. "I couldn't get it but you haven't tried, so we are even!"

"You want me to go there and take it?", Alumi asked crossing her arms still smiling.

"Yeah. Go and get it now!", he replied defiant and pissed because of that annoying smile of hers.

"Fine", she shrugged and went upstairs followed by him.

Alumi knocked the door under Hana's amused look, he knew perfectly well how "busy" were his parents and could almost hear his mom yelling at her. His mother opened the door and looked at her student with an angry twitch on her left eye.

"Alumi?", she asked trying not to sound so menacing.

"I… I just remembered the book you had mentioned some time ago… the one of Asakura Hao… Aaam, can I have it?", she asked innocently acting like the perfect student.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, let the door open so her student could enter.

Hana was shocked. How could his mother being so irresponsible and let her in?! He followed his fiancée inside and felt his father's killing glare on both of them, he was sitting legs crossed in the corner of the room. His mother gave Alumi the book and kicked them out.

"Alumi", she called when they were about to walk away. Both turned to look at her and they felt chills when they noticed her killing look. "If someone else knocks this door just one more time, you two will know about something worse than hell", she menaced them and closed the door with a slam.

The teens nodded nervously to the closed door and walk to the living room at a fast pace. When they sat down there the girl smiled at him mockingly.

"So, I'm thirsty, slave. Bring me some water", she ordered him.

"It's not fair! That's cheating, she gave it to you!", he complained feeling as frustrated as never because he had to pass for that horrible situation and get out with his empty hands but she got it easily.

"We never said " _steal it"_ , we said " _go into their room and get the book no matter the how"_ , so I won!"

Hana bit his lips. He had thought about that option but his mom would have made him a lot of questions and he didn't want to tell her about the bet's prize because she would have misunderstood it, he just wanted to feel a little more power over Alumi since she was always killing him with training. It had nothing to do with her beauty or something like becoming closer or having some stupid feelings for her.

"What are you waiting for?", she asked raising an eyebrow with that annoying self-satisfied smile.

He walked to the kitchen reluctantly to get her stupid glass of water.

"Hana! I'm glad to see you are becoming a gentleman with Alumi-chan", Tamao cheered him when she saw Hana giving her the glass at the living room, she was just passing by the corridor.

Hana cursed Alumi mentally for making him feel embarrassed in front of the others and this was just day one… He startled and blushed like he had never been before when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you", she said and left the room.

He stood there looking at the door… Well, maybe the slave work wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
